The present invention pertains to the art of x or gamma ray generation. It finds particular application in conjunction with x-ray tubes for CT scanners and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated, that the present invention will find application in conjunction with the generation of radiation for other applications.
Typically, a patient is positioned in a prone position on a horizontal couch through a central bore of a CT scanner. An x-ray tube is mounted on a rotatable gantry portion and rotated around the patient at a high rate of speed. For faster scans, the x-ray tube is rotated more quickly. However, rotating the x-ray more quickly decreases the net radiation per image. As CT scanners have become quicker, larger x-ray tubes which generate more radiation per unit time have been required, which, of course, cause high inertial forces.
High performance x-ray tubes for CT scanners and the like commonly include a stationary cathode and a rotating anode disk, both enclosed within an evacuated housing. As stronger x-ray beams are generated, there is more heating of the anode disk. In order to provide sufficient time for the anode disk to cool by radiating heat through the vacuum to surrounding fluids, x-ray tubes with progressively larger anode disks have been built.
The larger anode disk requires a larger x-ray tube which does not readily fit in the small confined space of an existing CT scanner gantry. Particularly in a fourth generation scanner, incorporating a larger x-ray tube and heavier duty support structure requires moving the radiation detectors to a larger diameter. This requires more detectors for the same resolution and provides a longer path length between the x-ray tube and the detectors. The longer path length can cause more radiation divergence and other degradation of the image data. Not only is a larger x-ray tube required, larger heat exchange structures are required to remove the larger amount of heat which is generated.
Rather than rotating a single x-ray tube around the subject, others have proposed using a switchable array of x-ray tubes, e.g. five or six x-ray tubes in a ring around the subject. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,005 to Yamamura. However, unless the tubes rotate only limited data is generated and only limited image resolution is achieved. If multiple x-ray tubes are rotated, similar mechanical problems are encountered trying to move all the tubes quickly and remove all of the heat.
Still others have proposed constructing an essentially bell-shaped, evacuated x-ray tube envelope with a mouth that is sufficiently large that the patient can be received a limited distance in the well of the tube. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,346 issued Oct. 24, 1978 to Enge or U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,095 issued Jan. 16, 1979 to Watanabe. An x-ray beam source is disposed at the apex of the bell to generate an electron beam which impinges on an anode ring at the mouth to the bell. Electronics are provided for scanning the x-ray beam around the evacuated bell-shaped envelope. One problem with this design is that it is only capable of scanning about 270.degree. . Another problem is that the very large evacuated space required for containing the scanning electron beam is difficult to maintain in an evacuated state. Troublesome and complex vacuum pumping systems are required. Another problem is that no provision can be made for off-focus radiation. Another problem resides in its large physical size.
Still others have proposed open bore x-ray tubes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,012 issued Jun. 23, 1992 to Schittenhelm and U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,583 issued Jan. 12, 1993 to Oikawa. These large diameter tubes are constructed analogous to conventional x-ray tubes with a glass housing and a sealed vacuum chamber. Such tubes are expensive to fabricate and are susceptible to repair in case of tube failure. Moreover, maintaining the vacuum within the tubes was tenuous due to the large surface area within the vacuum that can outgas contaminants into the vacuum area as well as the inclusion of components such as bearings, which tend to contaminate the vacuum.
Others have suggested the use of active vacuum pumping when the evacuated area was large. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,088 issued Oct. 7, 1980 to Mayden, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,051 issued Nov. 10, 1981 to Little. The Mayden and Little structures had several drawbacks such as limitations on axial receipt of the patient and mechanical bearings and structures within the vacuum. For high speed rotation, mechanical bearings would require lubrication. One problem which these patents fail to address adequately is the difficulty of maintaining a high, 10.sup.-6 Torr vacuum for x-ray generation in a chamber which contains lubricants or epoxies. Conversely, there is also a problem maintaining sufficient lubrication on bearings which are disposed in high vacuums.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved x-ray tube which can provide a tenfold or better power increase over currently available rotating anode x-ray tubes.